Naruto Uzumaki The Sixth Hokage!
by RydenJager
Summary: One rainy day in Konoha, a mysterious stranger shows up. It turns out to be Naruto! How will everyone react to see he is alive, especially, Sakura.....
1. A Hero Returns

**Naruto Uzumaki- The Sixth Hokage!**

—_**Chapter 1: A Hero Returns— **_

It was a cloudy day, as Sakura Haruno made her way down the street, toward the Chuka Ryori Café. She entered the restuarant and sat down in one of the booths near the window. Sakura was now nineteen and had long pink hair with green eyes. She stood 5'05" wearing a pink tank, and a pink skirt, with black boots.

"May I take your order ma'am?" A waitress said walking up to her booth.

"Um yes, I'd like some kichigo ocha, iced please." Sakura said.

"Okay then." She said writing down the order, "Are you going to have anything to eat, ma'am?" The waitress asked

"Um well, I'll have the shumai, please." She answered.

"Alright then, I'll have it ready right away." The waitress replied as she headed back into the kitchen.

Sakura stared out the window, watching the dark clouds roll buy. About fifteen minutes later, Sakura's drink and meal was brought to her booth.

"Enjoy." The waitress said setting down a cup of iced raspberry tea, and a plate of dumplings.

As Sakura ate her meal and sipped on her tea, she stared out the window. It then started to rain, and all the people in the streets ran into their shops. As the rain got harder, Sakura noticed a stranger, slowly make their way through the streets. He stood 5'10", and was wearing a gray cloak that cover his whole body, along with a basket hat, that shaded his face.

"Hmm...poor guy." She said to herself.

She finished her meal, paid, and got up from her booth and left. As she walked out the door, she made a run for it to get back to her apartment.

Meanwhile the stranger was walking up to the Hokage's house. He walked inside, but was stopped by two Jonin. One Jonin was 5'07" with spiky dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and the other was 5'09" with short light brown hair and green eyes, and they were both wearing gray jumpsuits.

"What business do you have here?" One of the Jonin asked.

"I have come to see the Hokage, I must speak with her." The stranger answered.

"Who are you?" The other Jonin asked.

"Heh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." The stranger replied.

"Try us." The Jonin said in unison.

He then removed his hat, revealing his face.

"Surprised?" He asked.

Both Jonin were speechless with their jaws wide open. Meanwhile the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, was in her office. She was a lot older now than when she first became Hokage. She had long bleach blonde hair, and blue eyes and wearing a pair of glasses. She was wearing a green and white robe, with navy blue pants, and a pair of sandals.

knock-knock

"Lady Tsunade, you have a visitor." One of the Jonin announced, as he walk in to the Hokage's room.

"I'm busy at the moment with a lot of paperwork," She said, "Have them come back later."

"I really think you should see them, ma'am." The Jonin suggested.

"sigh Alright then, show them in." Lady Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am." The Jonin replied, opening the door wider, letting Naruto in. He then walked up to the desk that Lady Tsunade was sitting at.

"Now what can I do for you?" She asked, her head down as she continued with her work.

"It's been a long time, Granny Tsunade." The stranger answered, removing his cloak and hat.

Lady Tsunade froze when she heard the stranger speak, she lifted her head to see the young man standing in front of her. It was Naruto Uzumaki, he had returned, and at first, Lady Tsunade thought that she was looking a the 4th Hokage.

Naruto's blonde hair was now long and spikier that ever, along with his black Leaf headband, and ocean blue eyes, and the three whisker-like marks on both sides of his face. He was now nineteen and wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a green rope with a tag that said "seal", tied to his left arm, a pair of white pants, and a pair of black flame shoes.

"Oh...oh my gosh...I-it's you." Lady Tsunade said.

She got up from her seat, walked around her desk, and up to Naruto. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him, she then released him, and smiled.

"Welcome back!" Lady Tsunade exclaimed.

"Thank you Gra— I mean Lady Tsunade." Naruto replied.

"What? 'Lady Tsunade?' What happened to 'Granny Tsunade', 'Grandma Tsunade' or 'you old hag'?" She asked.

"Um, well I just thought it just would sound more proper...I guess," Naruto answered, "I mean...I was just a stubborn little kid back then, so I'm trying to make up for it."

"Naruto," Lady Tsunade said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You can call me what you want, I'm use to it," She paused, returning to her desk, "So what brings you to my house, don't you want to see you old friends?" She asked, sitting down in her chair.

"I heard a rumor that the sixth Hokage was going to be chosen soon from this village, so I came to congraduate the them." Naruto said.

"Well Naruto, you heard right, and I would very much like you to be there when we annouced the new Hokage." Lady Tsunade said.

"Sure thing, when is it?" He asked.

"Actually it's suppose to be today if the rain will ever let up, I was just finishing up some paperwork on the new Hokage, and was about to go make the announcement." She answered.

"Really, well are you finished?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it's time." She answered.

"Well then, let's go meet the sixth Hokage." He replied.

Lady Tsunade then gathered her papers walked around her desk, and walked out of the room, with Naruto, followed by the two Jonins.

As they walked outside onto the balcony, it had stopped finally raining and the sun was peering through the clouds.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, scouts have been sent to make the announcment for the ceremony, they'll be here soon." Lady Tsunade said.

And just like Granny Tsunade had said, the square was soon full of people who were awaiting for the Hokage.

"Lady Hokage, everyone is ready for you to make your announcement." A man's voice said.

It was Kakashi Hatake, who came walking up beside Lady Tsunade. He looked the same as he did four years ago. He stood 5'10" with silver hair and dark blue eye, with the left eye covered by his Leaf Headband. Kakashi was wearing his navy shirt and pants with his green vest, along with a pair of black flame shoes. The only thing different is that he was wearing a mask anymore.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called.

"Huh? N-Naruto? Is that you!?" Kakashi asked, in a shocked tone, "I thought I never see you again."

"Well, I'm back!" Naruto finished.

Kakashi extended a hand welcoming Naruto back to the village of Konoha. Naruto then looked over the balcony to see the people who arrive for Lady Tsunade's announcement.

"Wow, everyone in town is here." Naruto said to himself, "Hey um, where's the chosen?" He finished.

"In time, Naruto." She replied as she turned toward the crowd, looking down on the people, who awaited anxiously for the announcement of the new Hokage.

"People of the Leaf Village, today is the day that I will announce the new Hokage, the sixth Hokage!" Lady Tsunade exclaimed, "He is a young man who has always put others before himself! He eagerly rushed into battle, and he also dreamed of become Hokage since he was child." She finished.

She then turned to look at Naruto, who was looking to see who she was speaking of. When it hit him, she was talking about him.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Lady Tsunade exclaimed.


	2. Reunion

**Naruto Uzumaki- The Sixth Hokage!**

—_**Chapter 2: Reunion— **_

At the same time Sakura, who was in the middle of the crowd, was shocked when she heard the name.

"What...?" Sakura wondered, "H-How can that—!" She gasped as she spotted Naruto standing beside Lady Tsunade.

Back up on the balcony, Naruto was having the same reaction.

"What, wait Granny Tsunade, I can't-" Naruto was cut off.

"I chose you Naruto, because you're the best for the job, besides it always been your dream to be Hokage." Lady Tsunade said, "Go, they're waiting for you." She finished.

Naruto took a deep breath and walked over to the edge of the balcony.

"H-Hello, yes it is me, Naruto Uzumaki, and I am honored to be your sixth Hokage." He said.

All the people in the crowd started cheering, not just because Naruto was the sixth Hokage, but because he had returned, especially Sakura.

"There will be a celebration tonight in the square, for the arrival of our new Hokage." Lady Tsunade announced.

Naruto watched as the people of the village cheered for him, which made him feel that they actually accepted Naruto for who he was. A little while later Naruto was walking through the village, and every person he met, they congratulated him. He then headed over to the park to take in some familiar scenery.

"Naruto, hey Naruto!" A feminine voice called out.

"Huh?" Naruto wondered as he looked to see a girl running up to him.

It was Sakura, and she was rushing toward Naruto, with her arms wide open.

She then crashed into him wrapping her arms around his neck, embracing him. Naruto was a bit confused though at the site of Sakura who was actually, "hugging" him, instead of punching him in the face.

"You're back." She said, hugging him tightly.

"Of course I'm back, it's not like I'm dead." Naruto replied.

Sakura then loosen her grip and let go of Naruto, as she then smiled at him.

"Come with me." She said grabbing his hand.

"What? Wait, where are we going?" He asked.

Sakura lead Naruto into the cemetery, and over to one of the gravestones. She then bent down and pointed to the engraving.

"Read it." She instructed.

"Okay, um 'In memory of one of the Leaf Village's best and youngest shinobi...huh?" Naruto stopped before he finished the sentence, "N-Naruto Uzumaki..." He trailed off.

"Naruto, everyone thought you were dead until today." Sakura said, "But now that you're alive and back, they can get rid of the gravestone." She finished.

"Hmm...I think that would sniff be a good idea, although sniff at the same time I think they should leave it." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, what's wrong." She asked, "Are you crying?"

Naruto looked at her, bringing his hand up to his face and wiping his eye, there was a tear on his hand.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said.

"But, I've never seen you cry before." Sakura said, as she walked over to Naruto.

"Well I guess I have so many suppressed emotions, I can't hold them in anymore." Naruto said.

"Come here." Sakura said pulling out a handkerchief, and using it to wipe the tears from Naruto face.

As Naruto finished wiping his face of any remaining tears. There was a silence between them until Naruto decided to break it.

"So...Sakura?" He wondered.

"What is, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Well, would you like to hang out with me until the ceremony?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure, Mr. Hokage." Sakura answered, taking Naruto's hand.

They then headed back into the town and walked around for a few hours chatting and catching up on past events. As time passed, the celebration for the 6th Hokage was about to begin.

"Greetings citizen of the Leaf Village!" Lady Tsunade exclaimed, "As you know our new Hokage is Naruto Uzumaki, but now we are going to display the formal title upon him." She finished.

Naruto then walked up on to the stage that Lady Tsunade was standing on, and walked up besides her. Along with Kakashi who was holding a parcel in his arms. He then handed it to Lady Tsunade who unwrapped it, to which it turned out to be a robe.

"Naruto, this robe was made for the 6th Hokage and resembles the robe that the 4th Hokage wore." She said, showing him a long short sleeve orange with black flames, and on the back written in Japanese said: The Sixth Hokage.

"Wow." Naruto said to himself.

Lady Tsunade them walked behind him and put the robe on him.

Naruto was speechless at the fact that even though his dream was coming true, he just couldn't believe it.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm the Sixth Hokage! Believe it!" He exclaimed, giving a thumbs up.

All the people in the crowd cheered for Naruto.

"Now enjoy yourselves!" Lady Tsunade said.

Naruto walked down from the stage and into the crowd. As he made his way through, he was stopped by familiar faces, such as Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata, who were now a couple. Along with Neji and Ten-Ten, Shikamaru and Temari, who also couples. As Naruto continued through the crowd he met Sakura again, and they talked for awhile.

"Naruto..." A faint voice said, suddenly turning around as he looked for who had called his name.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Um, I was just, huh-" Naruto cut off, as he looked to see a stranger walking toward him.

As the stranger passed by everyone the crowd became silent. The stranger stood 5'10", and had the same eyes, hair and headband as Naruto, except his hair was a golden blonde color.

He was also wearing a similar outfit which was a dark navy blue long sleeve shirt, with gray pants, a pair of black flame shoes. He was also wearing a robe just like Naruto, except that it was white with red flames.

"It's good to see you...Naruto." The stranger said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"I am Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage and your father, Naruto." He answered.


	3. Regretful Words

**Naruto Uzumaki- The Sixth Hokage!**

—_**Chapter 3: Regretful Words— **_

Naruto was shocked, and speechless and all of a sudden he felt enraged, and furious.

"Why you...AAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he rushed toward Minato connecting his fist with Minato face.

POW

Minato was hit hard and knock backwards. Naruto then came at him again, but Minato was ready this time and dodge the blow, and sent one at Naruto and connected. Now both Naruto and Minato had bruises on their faces. Minato jumped into the air and landed on top of one of the buildings, and Naruto followed.

"How could you do that to me!" Naruto yelled.

"I was only trying to protect you!" Minato yelled back.

"Protect me?!" Naruto hollered, "You left me with nowhere to go, you made my life miserable!" He finished.

Naruto's eyes had turned a blood red and the scars on his face grew dark and jagged, showing the rage and fury that his heart was feeling, the fury of nine-tailed fox demon.

"After you sealed that demon inside of me no one, except for a few people, would come near me, thinking that I was the demon!" Naruto exclaimed, "People shunned, and rejected me, thinking that I was a monster!" He finished.

"That was not my intention for you, Naruto." Minato said.

There was silence for a moment as all the people in the square who had been watching the two shinobi fight. Suddenly Naruto rushed at Minato, and hit him in the face. Minato quickly retaliated, by hitting Naruto twice in the face with his fists and once in his stomach with his foot sending Naruto flying off the roof of the building.

Naruto caught himself before he hit the ground, stood up, and wiped the blood from his mouth. Minato then jumped down from the roof of the building, and stared at Naruto who was staring at him with disgust. Naruto then started building up chakra in his hand and came at Minato.

He noticed that Naruto was getting ready to use the _Ra-sen-gan_, and just as Naruto was about to charge, Sakura stepped in front of Minato.

"Naruto! Stop!" Sakura said.

Seeing this, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"Get out of the way, Sakura." Naruto said viciously.

"No Naruto, you need to calm down." Sakura replied, staring into the demonic eyes of Naruto.

"MOVE!" He exclaimed, with fury.

There was silence as Sakura then stepped toward Naruto, reached out and put her hands on his face.

"Please Naruto, come back." Sakura said.

Naruto's rage suddenly disappeared, his eyes turned back to their bluish color, the scars on his face lightened, and he returned to normal, as the chakra that he had built up disappeared. Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes which had become gentle once again. She then turned and stared Minato dead in the face.

"Well if you didn't mean for this to happened, then what was your intention by sealing the demon inside of Naruto?" Sakura asked, as she now defended Naruto.

"Naruto was meant to be honored as a hero, not feared like a monster." Minato answered, "Do you hear me, people of the Leaf Village!"

All the people around him looked at Minato in shame.

"If I had not sealed the fox demon into my son, none of you would even exist!" Minato exclaimed.

"You mean Naruto was meant to be a hero?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Minato replied, "I used my own flesh and blood to seal away the nine-tailed fox, so that my son would be honored as a hero."

Minato then walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at Minato confused.

"I'm just amazed that my own son has become this strong!" Minato said, "Especially at the fact that he has learned the _Ra-sen-gan_, an A-ranked jutsu! And that he has become good friends with someone like you, Sakura."

Naruto and Sakura glanced at each other as they quickly looked away, both blushing. Naruto then shook it off as he looked at Minato.

"Hey, um if you were alive all this time, then where have you been?" Naruto asked his father.

"Traveling, that's all." Minato answered, "Well anyways, I guess I'm going to check in with Lady Tsunade, and look around. So I'll see you later, son."

"Um, yeah...see ya...dad...?" Naruto trailed off.

Soon after, Naruto and Sakura were walking through the village, sometimes being stopped, as the villagers congratulated Naruto on becoming Hokage. They then soon came to the village gate as they sat down on some benches.

"What a day! I arrive home after four years, and I become the new Hokage." Naruto asked Sakura, as she sat down next to him, "What do you think?"

She was silent, as she stared at the ground. Naruto moved closer to her, and looked over at Sakura, hoping for a reply.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's like you're back from the dead." Sakura said as she lifted her head, turning toward him, "Naruto, when I heard about what happened to you...I...I was devastated!" Sakura now had tears running down her face, "I thought I had lost you...until today." As she hung her head, wiping her face.

Naruto looked over at Sakura as he then put his hand to her face. She flinched but didn't pull away, instead Sakura put her hand over Naruto's and pressed it against her face.

"Sakura... I— ?" Naruto cut off as he suddenly pulled his hand away, "I'm sorry Sakura, I-I didn't mean to...it's just I wanted the world to be safer for everyone...safer for you." Naruto finished, looking at the ground, his face a light crimson.

"Naruto...?" Sakura asked.

Naruto lifted his head as he looked over at Sakura, who had moved closer to him.

"Naruto, you know how I was mean to you and everything, back when we were kids?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you beat me up pretty good to chuckle." Naruto answered, "I think you finally knocked some sense into me." He finished, rubbing his head.

"Well I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I was so mean to you. I mean we were just kids and I guess I was the one acting immature." Sakura said.

"Sakura...you don't have t— ?" Naruto was cut off.

"And as far as, Sasuke goes...I'm over him. I guess I finally realize that he was never interested in me." She said, "Also I'm sorry about how badly I treated you, when you're the reason I'm still here, because you've saved me so many times."

"Sakura I..." Naruto trailed off.

Naruto looked at the ground, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Then just as Naruto opened his eyes, and was about to speak, he froze, for Sakura's face was only a couple inches away from his. Naruto's face was now a deep crimson, as he looked at Sakura.

"I finally realized that you were the one who actually watched out for me, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Well, of course, you're my teammate." Naruto replied.

"Naruto...I." Sakura trailed off, putting her hand on Naruto's face.

Their lips were only an inch apart when Naruto suddenly snatched away, got up from the bench and walked over to the gate.

"Naruto, wait...I'm sorry...sigh" Sakura apologized as she stared at the ground.

"No, it's okay...sigh Sakura listen...I can't..." Naruto trailed off, "It's not you...it's...me...I just..." He finished as he stared at the ground.

Sakura got up from the bench and walked over to Naruto, putting a hand on his face. Naruto's gazed came to Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura...you...you've changed..." Naruto said, confused, "You're being nice to me...and you..."

"Oh well..." Sakura replied pulling her hand away from Naruto's face.

"Listen Sakura...I'm the Hokage now...and I..." Naruto said.

"Oh...so you to think you're better than everyone now...huh?" Sakura prompted, walking around Naruto.

"No! No, that's not it...I—" Naruto was cut off, turning to face her.

"So I guess you don't need anyone." Sakura said in an irritated tone as she turned to face him with tear rolling down her face, "I'm regret even apologizing to you, Mister Hokage!" She exclaimed, as she started to walk away.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm as he tried to stopped her from walking away.

"Sakura, wait! Would you just listen to me, please?" Naruto begged.

"No! Let go of me, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

Suddenly, Naruto became frustrated and yanked at Sakura's arm pulling her toward him, holding on to her with both hands.

"LISTEN, I DON'T CARE ABOUT BECOMING HOKAGE, OK! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF THAT!" Naruto hollered, "THE ONLY THING I CARE ABOUT IS YOU! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Naruto froze when he realized what he just said. And when he saw the frightened and confused look in Sakura eyes, he slowly released his grip on her arms as he stepped back.

"N-Naruto...?" Sakura said, timidly.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto said, as he then turned and toward the forest and leaped into the trees.

"Naruto! Wait!" Sakura called.


	4. Naruto vs Sakura Feelings of Frustration

**Naruto Uzumaki- The Sixth Hokage!**

—_**Chapter 4: Naruto vs. Sakura- Feelings with Frustration**_—

"Sakura?" A man's voice said.

Sakura turned around to Kakashi walking up beside her.

"Oh, um...Kakashi-sensei! What a surprise!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I thought you were with Naruto." Kakashi wondered.

"Um, well I-I was." Sakura replied.

"Well where is he?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh well, you know he went to go take care of something and he told me he would be right back. So I'm here waiting for him." She answered.

"Oh, okay, well I'll see you later then." Kakashi said, as he turned and left

Sakura watched as Kakashi disappeared around the corner. She then turned and headed off after Naruto, who was about a mile away by now. Meanwhile Naruto had come to a riverbank and stopped to take a rest.

"What's wrong with me?" Naruto said to himself.

Naruto then pulled off the robe that Lady Tsunade gave to him and held it out to take a good look at it.

"I don't deserve this," He said, dropping the robe to the ground, "I don't deserve this robe, the title, or anything...I don't deserve...Sakura."

Naruto then walked over to the river side, and laid down in the grass as he stared up at the moon. All the while Sakura was looking for him, as she leaped from tree to tree.

"Naruto! Where are you!?" She called.

Sakura then came to a stopped to take a rest. She sat down, wondering about how she was gonna find Naruto. Sakura then looked over to see a river through a clearing in the trees. So Sakura got up and headed that way, and when she arrived, Sakura jumped down out of the trees and on to the riverbank.

She stood there for a moment until she noticed a figure laying down a little ways from her. As she started to walk over to the figure, Sakura then realized that it was him.

"Naruto!" She called as she ran toward him.

Naruto sat up and looked around until he spotted Sakura running toward him. He stood up and was about to take off when Sakura grabbed at Naruto before he could get away, knocking him to the ground.

"What did you do that for!?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you running a— ?" Sakura was cut off.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto hollered, standing up over Sakura.

She froze, taking a step back as she stared at the enraged Naruto. He then stood up straight, put his back to Sakura and walked over to the riverside.

"Sakura I don't deserve what's been given to me." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You wouldn't understand." He replied.

"Naruto, I'd understand if you would tell me what's wrong." Sakura said, "So let's go back to the village— " She was cut off.

"No!" Naruto yelled.

"But Naruto..." Sakura said.

"Just...go away..." Naruto said.

Sakura stared at him for a moment, as she then reached in her supply bag, pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Naruto. All of a sudden Naruto shot around and caught the shuriken.

"Don't push me..." Naruto said, with a cold stare.

"Naruto if you don't come back to the village with me asking you..." Sakura paused, putting on a pair of gloves, "Then I'll fight you, and make you come!"

"I won't fight you, Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Well then, this should be easy!" Sakura said, as she took off in a sprint toward him.

Naruto stood his ground as Sakura approached him, when suddenly, chakra engulfed her hand. And as Sakura punched with the technique Lady Tsunade taught her, the ground rumbled and cracked, as Naruto suddenly disappeared. Sakura paused as she searched for Naruto, when suddenly he appeared behind her. Sakura then swung at Naruto, but he dodged every blow.

He then ducked down, ran up to Sakura, and grabbed her arms, but she pulled away. As she swung at Naruto, he blocked each attacked with his arm. So Naruto quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as two replicas of himself appeared.

The clones then dashed toward Sakura, grabbing both her arms. Then as Naruto walked over to Sakura, she pulled away from the clones and kicked them both to the ground as they then disappeared.

"You're clones won't help!" Sakura yelled, she then swung at Naruto, and punched him in the face.

Then without thinking, Naruto forgot about holding back because of Sakura and started to fight back. He then jumped into the air as he kicked at Sakura, as she blocked the attacks with her arms.

As Naruto landed, Sakura kicked at him, but he grabbed her leg and threw her into the air. But luckily Sakura caught herself, before she hit the ground. Sakura then realized that Naruto wasn't holding back anymore and he intended on taking her down, no matter what. By this time, Naruto and Sakura were starting to show fatigue.

She then looked up to see Naruto rushing toward her, and as he swung at her, Sakura dodged the attack. But Naruto turned and kicked at her, slamming her in the back. As Sakura fell to her hands and knees, Naruto grabbed her arm, pushed her on to her back. Naruto then grabbed her other arm, climbed on top of Sakura, and held her to the ground.

Tired and out of breath, Sakura looked up at the angry Naruto, with a frightened look, as he stared down at her, breathing heavily. Naruto then reared back his fist, and just as he was about to strike, he froze. Just then, Naruto's breathing became, lighter and slower, as he finally realized what was happening.

He then let go of Sakura's arms, climbed off of her and sat back on the ground. Sakura then sat up as she looked over at Naruto, who was just staring at her, with a confused look. Naruto then looked away and stared down at the ground.

"Naruto...what's happened to you? You're not the same hyperactive-knucklehead-ninja I remember." Sakura said, "Please tell me what's wrong."

Naruto looked up at Sakura, seeing the worried look in her eyes. He then sighed as he stared back down at the ground.

"I just can't take all of this at one time." Naruto replied.

"Take what?" Sakura asked.

"It's been nineteen years...and out of nowhere, my...'father', shows up." Naruto answered.

"Oh...well I see...well hey, now you have a father." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but...why nineteen years...?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure he had a good reason." Sakura answered.

"Yeah..." He replied.

There was silence until, Sakura stood and held out a hand to Naruto.

"Well come on, let's go back to the village." She said.

"I'm staying here, you can go back though." Naruto replied.

"Huh? No way I came after you to bring you back." Sakura fussed.

"Yeah well I not going." He prompted, as he laid down on the ground.

Sakura stood over Naruto, and stared down at him with an aggravated look.

"Well if you're not going then I'm staying here with you until you do." Sakura countered.

"You'll freeze. You aren't prepared for the night like I am." Naruto said.

"I'll be fine." Sakura prompted.

Naruto looked at Sakura, and could see that she was starting to feel the cold. Her body was starting to shiver, but Naruto reminded himself that he had warned Sakura.

So Naruto took his place on the ground as he started to fall asleep. Sakura did the same as she started to doze off.

Naruto looked over at her and saw that Sakura was asleep, but her body was shaking from the cold. So Naruto got to his feet and walked over to where he had dropped his robe. He then walked back over to Sakura, and laid the robe over her as he then took his place back on the ground next to Sakura.


	5. Confessions

1**Naruto Uzumaki- The Sixth Hokage!**

—_**Chapter 5: Confessions—**_

The next morning came fast as Sakura awoke early to the sound of birds chirping and the flow of the river.

"Hmm...yawn...where am...gasp. Naruto?!" She exclaimed as she quickly sat up.

Sakura looked around for Naruto, when she noticed that she was wearing his robe that Lady Tsunade gave him. She pulled it tighter around her body, as she then smelt something, and looked over and about three feet from her there was a fire going with two fish cooking over it.

SPLASH

Suddenly the sound of water breaking was heard as Sakura looked over to see Naruto. He was coming out of the river with three fish tied onto a rope. Naruto was wearing only his pants, as his blonde hair drooped and the water dripped off of him.

He made his way over to Sakura, as he took a seat on the other side of the fire, preparing the other fish to be cooked. Sakura just stared at him, as she noticed that his body had become more tone and lean than she remembered.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto called.

"Huh? W-What is it?" Sakura asked, coming out of her daze.

"I said are you hungry?" Naruto asked.

"Um yeah, I guess I'm kinda hun—grrrrr ?" She was cut off when her stomach growled.

"Kinda? You might want this." Naruto said, handing Sakura one of the already cooked fish.

"Thanks."Sakura said, as she ate.

Naruto and Sakura feasted on the fish that he had caught. They both had a couple and there was one left As Naruto grabbed for it Sakura assumed it to be his. But as Naruto picked it up he held the fish out to Sakura, offering it to her.

"You can have it, I'm full." He said.

"But you caught it." She said.

"I insist." Naruto replied.

Sakura took the fish and soon it was gone. Naruto then laid down in the grass as the morning sun warmed and dried his body. Sakura just sat and watched the clouds.

She then looked over at Naruto, who look to be asleep. Sakura stood up and walked over to Naruto. She then took his robe off of her, and threw it on Naruto, startling him.

"Hey! What was that for?"Naruto asked, sitting up.

"Heh, I'm just playing. You need to keep you guard up around me." Sakura laughed, sitting down next to Naruto.

"Haha, yeah," Naruto paused, "Hey Sakura, do you by any chance, you know, want to freshen up?" Naruto asked.

"Freshen up?" Sakura wondered.

"Like you know take a shower. Cause if we follow this river south, there's a waterfall with a shallow pool." Naruto replied.

"You want me to 'freshen up' so you can take a peek." Sakura prompted.

"No! That's not what I mean. I just thought you wanted to clean up before going back to the village." Naruto replied.

"You're coming back?!" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I mean I can't stay out here forever." Naruto answered.

"Alright then, let's go." Sakura said, standing up.

Naruto then stood up, put on his shoes, his robe and grabbed his shirt and head band. He then put out the campfire as he and Sakura made their way south. When they arrived, it was just like Naruto said. There was a large waterfall with a shallow pool.

"And see there's an area that's hidden by the rocks, and the bush hides you to." Naruto said, pointing at the waterfall.

"Okay well then I'll go 'freshen up'." Sakura said, "Oh, and Naruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto wondered.

"No peeking." Sakura replied.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm not like that." He said.

Naruto then took off his shoes and robe, and set it, along with his shirt and head band on the shore of the pool. He then took a seat on the other side of one of the rocks that hid Sakura. Naruto sat quietly as he listened to the waterfall, while Sakura removed her clothes, except for her bra, and shorts as she then laid them on top of the rock that Naruto was leaning against.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura's voice called.

"Hmm, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"What have you been doing the past four years? I mean, why didn't you come back home earlier?" She wondered.

"Well I was training, and I guess I lost track of time and forgot about coming home." Naruto answered, "I wish I would have come back earlier, cause I'm sure I've missed a lot. Because I know I missed you."

"I missed you too." Sakura replied.

Naruto then heard the water behind him splashing, thinking that Sakura was getting dressed so he shut his eyes just incase she walked out. Then after about a minute, Naruto opened his eyes, and looked up to see that Sakura was looking over the rock down at him.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to join me?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...huh?" Naruto questioned, with a confused look.

"Come on, I mean don't you want to take a swim." Sakura prompted.

As she then splashed some water over onto Naruto soaking him as he jumped at how cold the water was.

"Ah! Okay now you're in for it!" Naruto yelled, jumping over the rock, and into the pool, "Whoa! That's cold!" He yelled.

"Then have some more!" Sakura called, splashing him again as they swam out where the water was right about their waists.

"Come back here!" Naruto called as he went after her.

"No, get away!" Sakura yelled as she tried to avoid him.

"Gotcha! Come here!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing Sakura.

"Hahahahaha, stop! I'm ticklish, hahahahaha!" Sakura laughed as she struggled to get out of Naruto's grip.

Naruto released her as he swam away. Sakura swam after him as he sat up in the shallow part of the pool.

"You know Sakura, I've never seen this side of you before." Naruto said, as he looked at her.

"Oh, well I guess I'm just having a good day." Sakura replied.

Naruto then swam over toward the waterfall as Sakura followed. The water was now up to their chests. As Naruto stood up, Sakura appeared beside him.

"Hey um, Sakura?" Naruto said, as he stared at the water.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Do you remember what I said yesterday?" Naruto asked, "You know when we were at the gate." He finished, looking up at Sakura.

"Well I do, but..." Sakura paused, pulling her hair away from her face, "Did you mean it?"

"I...I did, b-because...I do care about you." Naruto answered, "I just...don't want to hurt you."

"Naruto, I care about you to. And I don't think you would hurt me." Sakura replied.

"But Sakura, back at the village I almost...and earlier I..." Naruto trailed off as he looked back down at the water.

Sakura swam up in front of Naruto and put a hand on his face. Naruto looked back up at Sakura, and gazed into her emerald eyes.

"But you didn't." Sakura said, as she smiled and swam away.

Naruto followed after Sakura as the water got a little deeper. He then swam up to her, as she turned toward Naruto. As Sakura continued swimming backwards, Naruto followed her, reaching out under water, he gently grabbed Sakura's hand, and pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her. Their faces were now an inch apart, as Naruto's gazed into Sakuar's emerald eyes.

"Naruto..." Sakura's voice trailed off.

"Sakura, I love you." Naruto said as he slowly leaned in toward Sakura, closed his eyes, and locked her into a passionate "kiss".

But instead of pulling away or fighting, Sakura accepted the kiss, as she closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him back. The kiss only lasted for a moment, but to Sakura it felt like forever. Naruto then slowly pulled away, as he smiled at Sakura

"I love you to, Naruto." She said, returning a smile.

After that, Naruto and Sakura swam into the shallow end, until they could stand up. Naruto then turned and picking up Sakura, he sat her on top of one of the flat top rocks, near the shore as he then joined her. Naruto sat back as Sakura leaned against him. They sat like that for a while until they decided to go back to the village. So they gathered their things and headed back walking hand-in-hand.


End file.
